Lektionen der Wildnis
"Die Wildnis kann gefährlich sein, Aloy. Bleib nah bei mir und tu, was ich dir sage" Rost Lektionen der Wildnis ist die zweite Hauptquest in Horizon Zero Dawn und Teil des Prologs sowie Tutorial. Nach ihrem unfreiwilligen Abenteuer am Vortag soll die sechsjährige Aloy fortan unter Rosts Anleitung lernen, wie man Maschinen jagt und in der Wildnis überlebt. Aber was sie am dringendsten wissen will, kann Rost ihr nicht beibringen. Ablauf Die Quest startet mit einer Sequenz, in der Aloy auf einem Baumstamm sitzt und die Funktionen des Fokus erkundet. Schließlich tritt Rost an sie heran und fordert sie auf, ihn zum Jagen zu begleiten und damit aufzuhören, in das "Spielzeug", wie er den Fokus nennt, zu sprechen. Aloys Unterricht beginnt mit einer Einführung in die Heilkräfte von Beeren und wie man sie verwendet. Danach folgt die erste Begegnung mit Wächtern, bei der Rost ihr erklärt, wie man Maschinen im hohen Gras ausweichen kann. Während dieser Lektion sehen sie Teb, ein Mitglied des Nora-Stammes, der auf einem Kriegerpfad unterwegs ist und Aloy zulächelt. Rost will aber, dass Aloy ihn ignoriert und bringt ihr bei, wie man Maschinen mithilfe von Steinen ablenken kann. Als nächstes bekommt Aloy ihre erste Lektion im Umgang mit dem Bogen und Rost erklärt ihr, wie man Pfeile aus Rainholz und Metallscherben herstellt. Mit dem Bogen und unter Zuhilfenahme des Fokus erlegt sie dann ihren ersten Läufer. Doch in diesen Erfolg dringen plötzlich Schreie. Rost und Aloy eilen in die Richtung der Schreie und werden Zeugen, wie Teb vom Kriegerpfad in eine Maschinenherde stürzt. Obwohl Rost überzeugt ist, sie könnten ihm nicht helfen und Aloy festhält, reißt diese sich los und bahnt sich mithilfe des Fokus ihren Weg zu Teb. Anschließend schafft sie es, Teb aus der Gefahrenzone zu geleiten. Er will sich daraufhin bei ihr bedanken, doch sein Vater kommt mit anderen Nora hinzu, verbietet ihm, mit Aloy und Rost zu sprechen, lässt seiner Verachtung für die Beiden freien Lauf und zerrt Teb mit zurück nach Mutterherz. Aloy läuft daraufhin wütend in Richtung ihres Zuhauses und trifft auf Bast und einige andere Kinder, die sie zunächst nicht bemerkt. Bast wirft ihr einen Stein an den Kopf und fügt ihr damit eine Wunde zu. Als er einen zweiten Stein nach Aloy wirft, fängt diese das Wurfgeschoss ab. Je nachdem, wie Aloy sich nun entscheidet, wirft sie den Stein entweder zurück und zielt dabei entweder auf Basts Kopf, wobei der Stein von Rost mit einem Pfeil abgeschossen wird, oder auf seine Hand, wodurch er den Stein fallen lässt und wütend wird. Alternativ kann sie den Stein auch fallen lassen, woraufhin Bast noch einmal werfen will, von einem anderen Kind jedoch aufgehalten wird. In jedem Fall räumt Bast im Anschluss das Feld. Rost kümmert sich nun um Aloy, die ihre Enttäuschung über das Verhalten der Nora nicht mehr verbergen kann. Sie fragt Rost, warum sie ausgestoßen wurde und wer ihre Mutter ist. Rost kann ihr darauf keine Antwort geben, doch Aloy lässt nicht locker. Schließlich erzählt er ihr von der Erprobung, durch die sie wieder in den Stamm aufgenommen werden kann. Sollte sie die Erprobung sogar gewinnen, dann hätte sie jeden Wunsch frei, könnte also auch Antworten von den Erzmüttern fordern. Aloys beschließt daraufhin, genau das zu tun. Dieser Entschlossenheit kann sich auch Rost nicht entziehen und er willigt ein, sie zu trainieren. Den Abschluss der Mission bilden eine Reihe von Sequenzen, in denen Teile dieses Trainings mit Aloys allmählichen Fortschritten zu sehen sind und die damit enden, dass die schließlich erwachsene Aloy eine Gruppe von Wächtern im Alleingang zur Strecke bringt. Aufgaben * Folge Rost. * Sammle die Salbestrauch-Beeren. * Iss die Beeren. * Folge Rost. * Versteck dich im hohen Gras. * Warte, bis der Wächter vorbeigezogen ist. * Folge Rost an den Wächtern vorbei. * Folge Rost. * Sammle 3 Steine. * Folge Rost. * Warte auf Rost. * Wirf Steine, um den Wächter zu Rost zu locken. * Plündere den Wächter-Kadaver. * Sammle 2 Rainholz-Zweige. * Stelle Jägerpfeile her. * Folge Rost. * Höre dir Rosts Anweisungen an. * Scanne den Läufer mit dem Fokus. * Identifiziere die Schwachstellen des Läufers. * Erledige einen Läufer. * Plündere den Läufer-Kadaver. * Folge Rost. * Schleiche dich zum verletzten Jungen. * Bringe den Jungen in Sicherheit. Sammelobjekte In dieser Quest gibt es keine Sammelobjekte. en:Lessons of the Wild Kategorie:Hauptquests